An Everyday Adventure
by TT-5
Summary: 1927 - A 'Foyle Flashback' starring young Andrew, a stranded kitten and the consequences of heroics
1. Chapter 1

_1927_

Andrew Foyle was having a very good day. His mother had made French toast for breakfast, a treat usually reserved for Saturdays or birthdays, he had gotten a maths question correct on the board and scored the winning goal in the football match at lunch. And now he was happily playing in the creek near the school, slowly making his way home for tea.

He was just starting to feel hungry when he heard something, a soft sort of cry; he looked around but couldn't see anything so he went back to trying to catch frogs, if could get one more then he would break Rex's record.

10 minutes later Andrew's shoes and socks were much wetter but he hadn't been able to catch the frog. He sat down on the creek bank to catch his breath and then he heard it again, a plaintively little cry almost like a baby but softer.

He got up and looked around, it seemed to be coming from the trees to his left so he walked over eyes searching for the source of the sound. He was standing at the foot of a oak tree when he found it, a little tabby kitten sat perched upon a branch crying pitifully for its mother.

"How did you get all the way up there you silly thing? Not to fret I'll have you down in a jiffy." Andrew quickly began to climb. Like most other eight-year-old boys he spent a lot of time climbing trees and soon reached the branch where the little kitten was stuck.

He swung up and straddled the branch and then began trying to coax the frightened animal toward him, "Come on, I won't hurt you" but despite the gentleness of his voice the little animal refused to move.

With a sigh Andrew carefully stretched out along the bough and reached out a hand, "Come on" the little kitten took a half step forward "That's it, come on." It took another 10 minutes of coaxing until the kitten was close enough for him to grab. He sat up carefully cradling it against his body, "There now, its alright."

But now he was faced with a problem, he wasn't sure how he could climb down and hold on to the kitten and it was too far to jump. He chewed on his lip thoughtfully while he tried to think of a solution.

He felt the kittens little claws digging into his jumper and smiled down at it, "You really oughtn't climb so high if you don't know how to get down." The little cat looked up at the sound of his voice but continued to knead his sweater, "You're going to get me in trouble if you put a hole in that you know?" Apparently that didn't concern the kitten either and Andrew laughed softly, stopping suddenly when he thought of a solution; he could use his jumper to make a sling for the kitten and then climb down.

He set the kitten carefully in front of him and then quickly removed his jumper tying the arms around his neck and tucking one edge under his braces decided he could hold the other side in his teeth while he climbed down. Satisfied with his arrangements he picked the kitten up and placed it gently into the nest he had made, "There you go. Now try not to move around too much all right? I'll get us down and then we can have tea."

The kitten meowed as Andrew took the other corner in his mouth and swung his leg off the branch and began to cautiously pick his way down toward the ground.

It all went well until the few feet, the kitten had begun to cry not liking the jerky motion but Andrew had no way of comforting it as his hands and mouth were occupied. He was trying to get down as quickly as possible and that's when it happened.

He placed his feet on a low bough and let go with his hands to reach for another branch when his foot slipped on the moss and suddenly he was falling. He flailed for a moment trying desperately to grab another branch but couldn't reach anything. Realizing that he was going to hit the ground he did his best to shield his precious burden, gathering the jumper wrapped kitten tightly against his chest with his right arm and turning so he would fall on his left side.

He hit the ground hard and lay there for a minute completely winded. His first thought once he could breathe again was the kitten and he carefully untangled the bundle with baited breath. The kitten was rumpled and crying but seemed unhurt. Andrew smiled happily, "You're alright aren't you?

He went to sit up but stopped with a strangled cry as pain shot through his left arm. He looked down and noticed that it looked a little odd. He had been distracted at first by the winding and then his worry over the kitten but now his arm throbbed and he had to bite his lip to keep from crying out as he carefully pushed himself up into a sitting position.

For several minutes Andrew sat trying to figure out what to do and wishing his parents were there but finally he took a deep breath and looked at the little kitten, "Guess we'll just have to get ourselves home."

It was hard with one hand but he managed to untie his jumper from around his neck and tie it loosely around his waist instead. Then he pushed himself shakily to his feet, gathered the kitten up in his right arm and holding his left arm gingerly against his body set off slowly for home.

It seemed to take much longer then usual and his arm hurt more at every step but he carried on, bravely biting his lip and trying very hard not to cry. Finally he was on his block and he walked wearily toward his house; frowning slightly when he noticed that the living room lights weren't on like usual.

He climbed the steps and placed the kitten down by his foot so he could open the door. It was locked. He tried it again before he remembered, Mum had gone to London for the night to see some type of painting show and wouldn't be home until Saturday afternoon, which was why she made a special breakfast that morning. Suddenly very tired and sore Andrew sat down on the steps and began to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

He had been crying for about 10 minutes when he heard someone walk over to him, "Hello there, are you alright?"

Andrew looked up, fiercely brushing his tears away and found a constable smiling down at him, "Umm hello Sir"

"Hello yourself, now what seems to be the trouble?"

Andrew hesitated; he knew he wasn't supposed to talk to strangers but policemen were exempt from that rule and this one might even works with Dad. The thought made him smile a little and he glanced up shyly, "May I come with you to the police station please?"

"And why do you need to do that?"

"My father works there and I need to see him"

"Is that so? And what's your name lad?"

"Andrew Foyle Sir"

The constable blinked in surprise, "Foyle, you're Detective Sergeant Foyle's boy?"

Andrew nodded, "Yes Sir and please I really do need to see him. You see I found this kitten in a tree but I hurt my arm and my mother is away in London and I'm awfully hungry"

He said it all in one breath and the constable laughed and then held out a hand, "Well we can't have that can we? Come along then and bring your cat too."

Andrew smiled and pushed himself up before bending down to pick up the kitten again. The constable noticed he was careful not to move his left arm and frowned, "I'm Constable Johnston by the way" he said conversationally as they moved down the path toward the road. "You said you hurt your arm?"

"Yes Sir, I fell when I was bringing the kitten down."

"Your left arm was it?"

Andrew nodded, "Yes Sir," he hesitated for a minute, "It really hurts."

Johnston nodded sympathetically, "I'm sure it does, would it be alright if I had a look at it?"

Andrew hesitated and then nodded, closing his eyes and turning his head away as the constable knelt in front of him and ran gentle fingers along his arm.

Johnston frowned as his fingers encountered what felt to him like a break, his diagnosis was strengthen by the sharp intake of breath from the little boy who was bravely biting his lip. "Well I think you might have broken your arm lad so we'd best get you along to your father quickly. Would it be alright if I carried you?"

Andrew thought about this for a minute; he was too old for Mum to carry now and Dad only carried him at football matches or sometimes up to bed. But sometimes at football matches he rode on Mr. Reid's shoulders so maybe it would be all right, especially as his arm was so sore. Finally he looked up and nodded slowly.

Johnston smiled "Hand me your kitten for a minute son and put your good arm around my neck, that's it" he wrapped a strong arm around Andrew's back, setting the little boy on his knee and then placed the kitten carefully in Andrew's lap before putting his other arm under Andrew's knees so he was cradled safely in his arms.

He heard Andrew's sharp intake of breathe as he stood up, "Easy lad, we'll be there before you know it." Andrew nodded against his shoulder and biting his lip again as Johnston began to walk briskly in the direction of the police station.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a long and rather tedious day and Detective Sergeant Foyle was looking forward to going home. It would only be him and Andrew tonight and he missed Rosalind already but she had been excited to go to the exhibit and as Andrew grew more self-sufficient he was trying to encourage her to take more time for her painting. Despite the less than standard hours of police work, he had always done his best to ensure she had some uninterrupted time to paint every week.

He pushed his chair back and stood with a sigh, he would see if anything had come in and if not ask Bradshaw if he could leave a bit early today. He didn't like the idea of leaving Andrew home alone for too long and besides, it was a Friday and they didn't have a case so Bradshaw probably wouldn't object to leaving a bit early himself.

Foyle was just speaking to Sergeant Rivers when a constable came through the door carrying a young child in his arms. The constable caught sight of them and smiled briefly saying as he did "Mr. Foyle just the man I was looking for" before he could go on the child's head came up and Foyle realized with a start that it was Andrew.

"Dad!"

Foyle hurried around the desk, "Andrew what's happened? Are you alright?" He looked his son over worriedly taking in the tearstains on his face and the fact that despite his obvious eagerness to be in his father's arms Andrew was only reaching out with his right arm. He also noticed, rather belatedly, that there was a very small tabby kitten sitting on his son's lap.

Brow furrowed in concern he moved to take his son only to be stopped by Johnston's steady voice. "Just a minute Sir, I think he's broken his left arm so we'd best be careful. If you'll take the kitten off his lap I'll put him down and then you can pick him up from the other side."

Foyle nodded and picked up the kitten his eyes never leaving Andrew's face. Rivers had also rounded the desk by this time so Foyle handed the kitten to him and squatted down, reaching out to steady Andrew's shoulders as Johnston set him carefully on his feet, "There you go lad, I said we'd find your Dad didn't I?"

Andrew nodded "Yes Sir, thank you" and then burst into tears on his father's shoulder. He had tried so hard to be brave and had managed it very well but he was still a little boy who had broken his arm and was now finally in his father's arms.

Foyle hugged Andrew to him cautiously; afraid to do anything that would hurt him further. "Shh Andrew it's alright" he murmured running a soothing hand across his back but the little boy's tears showed no sign of letting up so Foyle picked him up, cradling him carefully in his arms. "Sergeant Rivers will you send for Dr. White please. Constable Johnston can you tell me what happened?"

Both men nodded and Rivers walked briskly back to the desk, kitten in hand to telephone for the doctor. Foyle looked down at Andrew who was still crying into his shoulder and then back at Johnson, raising an eyebrow in question.

"I found him on the steps of your house Sir, he asked me to take him to the police station, said his Dad worked there and he needed to see him because his mother was away and he'd hurt his arm getting that kitten out of a tree. He let me have a look at it and it seemed pretty bad so I carried him back here as quick as you like."

He paused and looked at Andrew and then back at Foyle saying earnestly "You've got a brave lad there Mr. Foyle, didn't cry at all the whole way here although I'd reckon his arm was hurting him something fierce."

Foyle nodded pride mingling with his worry, "Thank you Constable, I appreciate you getting him here so quickly."

Johnston nodded, "All part of the service Sir, now if you'll excuse me I should get back to my beat."

Foyle nodded, "Of course."

Andrew had clearly heard this exchange for he lifted his tear-stained face from Foyle's shoulder, "Thank you Constable Johnston."

Johnston smiled, "You're welcome lad, mind that you don't fall out of any more trees alright?"

"Yes Sir I'll try."

"Good lad. Mr. Foyle" he nodded politely and headed toward the door.

Sergeant Rivers came back around the desk, kitten still nestled in his hand "Dr. White said he'll be here as soon as he can Mr. Foyle"

Foyle nodded and looked down at Andrew pleased that he had stopped crying but concerned by how pale he looked. "Andrew why don't we wait in my office then you can tell me what happened, how does that sound?"

Andrew nodded before looking up his father pleadingly, "The kitten can come too can't it? I did rescue it after all."

Foyle nodded, "Of course it can."

"Oh good, I think it would like some tea too."

Rivers chuckled looked between the little kitten and the boy with a friendly smile, "I suspect you're right son, you go along with your Dad now and I'll see if I can't find you and this wee kitten some biscuits and milk, alright?"

Andrew nodded, "Thank you Sergeant Rivers, I'm hungry."

Foyle smiled, "You usually are Andrew, now hold on." Andrew nodded and rested his head wearily against his father's shoulder as Foyle turned and headed down the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

Foyle crossed to his desk, intending to set Andrew in the chair across from his own, but Andrew clung to his neck even more tightly, letting out a little whimper. Foyle paused, "Its alright Andrew I'm just going to put you down, I won't leave."

But Andrew shook his head, still clinging determinedly to his father's neck, "No."

He sounded as if he was on the verge of tears again and Foyle straightened up, "Sshh alright." He walked around the desk and sat down settling Andrew carefully in his lap. The little boy kept his face buried in his father's neck as Foyle ran a gentle hand over the back of his head, "Shh Andrew…I've got you…"

Andrew nodded but didn't release his hold, unwilling to leave the safety of his father's embrace. Foyle rubbed gentle circles on his back, murmuring softly and wondering when his boy had gotten so big. It seemed like only yesterday that he was small enough for Foyle to cradle in one arm and now he was apparently big enough to rescue kittens from trees.

He felt Andrew shift and then little fingers playing with the collar of his shirt. He glanced down, lips pulling down into a smile. That was a habit Andrew had mostly given up and only reverted back too when he was very tired. "Daddy?"

It had been weeks since Andrew last called him that and Foyle's heart ached with a combination of tenderness and worry "Yes Andrew?"

"I don't feel well, my arm really hurts and my stomach feels bad"

Foyle looked down at Andrew's pale little face and the arm that his very active son was being so careful not to move and felt another surge of worry. "Dr. White will be here soon. Do you think you're going to be sick?"

Andrew shook his head, "No but I don't feel good."

"I know Andrew, I'm sorry. Just try and rest, you'll probably feel better after you have some tea."

Andrew nodded and rested his head back down against Foyle's shoulder still playing quietly with his father's collar while Foyle ran a warm hand up and down his back humming softly.

The quiet moment between father and son was interrupted five minutes later by a knock at the door and it opened to reveal Sergeant Rivers holding a tea tray. He smiled at the scene in front of him and crossed quietly to the desk setting the tray down carefully and beginning to unload its contents. There were two cups of tea, one from himself and one for Foyle, and one cup of cambric tea for Andrew, as well as a plate of biscuits and a saucer of milk for the kitten.

Andrew had watched the proceedings silently but suddenly aware of what was missing he lifted his head and looked around with concern, "But Sergeant Rivers where's my kitten?"

Rivers smiled "Not to fret lad, its right here" and he took a step back, turning so Andrew could see his tunic pocket where the little kitten was poking its head out. He carefully extracted the kitten and placed it down on Foyle's desk in front of the saucer of milk. The kitten immediately began to lap up the milk making them all smile. "There you go lad, he knows what to do with his tea, now you'd best see to yours."

Andrew nodded but then frowned as he tried to work out how he could hold his cup, his right arm was still wrapped around his father's neck and his left was no good to him. Foyle had already thought of this and picked up Andrew's tea holding it to his lips, "Just sip it now Andrew." Andrew obediently took a few sips and then smiled. Foyle shifted him slightly and handed him a biscuit before reaching for his own tea. He took a sip and glanced up at Rivers "Thank you Sergeant, please send Dr. White in as soon as he arrives."

Rivers nodded and picked up his own tea, "Of course Sir."

He was halfway to the door when Andrew's voice piped up, "Thank you for my tea and for looking after my kitten Sgt. Rivers."

He turned and smiled back at the polite little boy he had known since he was an infant, "My pleasure lad" and with a final nod to Foyle he left the office closing the door softly behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

The kitten finished its milk before Foyle or Andrew had finished their tea and not wanting it to hurt itself or get into too much trouble on his desk Foyle picked it up and placed it in an open empty drawer in his desk. Andrew objected at first but relented when Foyle pointed out that it could have fallen off the desk and assured him that he could hold it as soon as he finished his tea. The kitten was not very happy with the arrangement and cried pitifully, unhappy to find itself alone for the first time since Andrew had rescued it.

Andrew finished his tea and biscuits as quickly as his father would allow and was soon petting the kitten gently, having removed his arm from Foyle's neck and shifted so he was leaning back against his father's chest.

The sweet tea and biscuits seemed to have helped and Foyle was pleased to see that a little colour had come back into his son's cheeks. He took a sip of his own tea as he watched Andrew play with the kitten. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Andrew shrugged but then winced as the movement jarred his arm. "Well I was catching frogs in the creek, I'd already caught 5 and if I caught one more I'd have beaten Rex's record, he caught 5 once so 6 would have topped him. And then I heard a little cry and went to look and it was the kitten; he was stuck high up a tree with no mama cat around so I climbed up to get him."

Foyle nodded, "I see and how did you get back down with the kitten?"

"That was the hard part and I couldn't figure it out at first until I thought of my jumper."

Foyle frowned slightly as he tried to follow his son's train of thought, "Your jumper?"

Andrew nodded, "Yes, I took it off and made a little nest for the kitten to ride in so then I could use both hands to climb down. It worked until pretty close to the bottom and then I slipped and fell but I made sure the kitten was safe. I held him close and turned so I fell the other way. He was fine but my arm wasn't." Andrew stopped and rubbed at his eyes, "It really hurts Dad."

Foyle nodded, holding him a little closer, "I know son, I'm sorry. What did you do next? Is that when you met Constable Johnston?"

Andrew shook his head, "No, there was no one around so got up and walked home. I forgot Mum had gone away to London until I got home and there was no one there."

Foyle frowned, "I'm sorry Andrew, that must have been difficult."

Andrew nodded, "I was sort of scared because my arm was really hurting and I didn't know when you'd be home but that's when Constable Johnston came along. I knew it was safe to talk to him because he was a policeman so I asked him if I could come to the station with him and he brought me here."

Foyle nodded "You did very well Andrew and I'm proud of you."

Andrew smiled up at his father but whatever he was going to say next was interrupted by a knock on the door. Foyle glanced at Andrew before calling for them to enter.

The door opened to reveal Dr. White and Sergeant Rivers. White stepped into the room, surveying the pair at the desk with a practiced eye, "Good afternoon gentlemen."

"Dr. White, thank you for coming." Foyle replied pleasantly and then turned to the door, "Thank you Rivers that will be all."

Rivers nodded, "Yes Sir" and quietly closed the door.

White had set his bag down on the chair across from Foyle's desk and was looking at Andrew carefully, "Andrew I hear you've hurt your arm rescuing a kitten is that right?"

Andrew nodded, "Yes Sir, he got stuck up a tree but I got him down, he's far too little to have climbed that high by himself."

White smiled, "Well it's good that you were there to look after him then, but I do need to look at your arm alright?"

Andrew nodded but looked up at his father apprehensively, Foyle smiled comfortingly at him, "Its alright Andrew, Dr. White is going to make your arm feel better." Andrew nodded again but still snuggled a little closer to his father.

Foyle raised an eyebrow questioningly at White but the doctor shook his head, "You can stay on your Dad's lap if you like Andrew, now can you wiggle your fingers for me? Andrew complied easily and White smiled, "Good, can you show me where it hurts the most?" Andrew frowned, his right hand still cradling the kitten gently to his chest.

Foyle reached out and took it from him setting it carefully on his other knee, "I'll hold him Andrew, now show the doctor where your arm hurts the most." Andrew pointed to a spot approximately in the middle of his arm.

"Just there eh?" White ran a gentle finger over the spot and Andrew flinched and turned his head into Foyle's shoulder. "Well it certainly feels like a break, I'll need to roll your sleeve up Andrew. Christopher can you give me a hand?"

Foyle nodded and picked up the kitten again placing it back in the drawer so he would have his hands free to help the doctor. Unfortunately the kitten and Andrew both objected to this decision, "Dad he doesn't like it, he's scared."

"Well neither of us can hold him right now Andrew and he's too little to wander around the office unsupervised, he'll be fine."

"But Dad…"

"What do you want me to do Andrew?"

Andrew thought about this for a minute, "Couldn't Sergeant Rivers look after him while Dr. White takes care of my arm? Like he did when he was making tea?"

Foyle sighed and spoke firmly, "Andrew Sergeant Rivers has important things to do, and the kitten will be fine in the drawer."

Foyle's case was not helped by the fact that the kitten was still crying, "But Dad he's scared and he shouldn't have to be scared anymore now that I've rescued him. Can I please ask Sgt Rivers to look after him?"

Foyle sighed again and looked up at White who appeared to be enjoying this exchange greatly, "Dr. White would you be so kind as to ask Sgt Rivers to come back in here for a moment?"

White smiled "Of course" and turned and left the room.

"May I hold him until Sgt Rivers comes Dad?"

Foyle carefully retrieved the kitten who immediately stop crying, and Andrew smiled happily as he patted its head. Foyle was already fairly certain he'd lost, after all John Rivers had well documented soft spot for small children, animals and hungry young constables in need of a home cooked meal, so it was almost guaranteed that he would agree to watch the kitten for Andrew.

Foyle looked up as he heard White and Rivers re-enter the room. "Dr. White said you wanted to see me Sir?"

"Err yes, Andrew has a question for you." Foyle looked pointedly at Andrew who looked up with a hopeful expression on his face.

"I was wondering if you could possibly look after my kitten for me while Dr. White fixes my arm. I'm not allowed to hold him and Dad say's he's too little to be unsupervised and he doesn't like being in the drawer."

The three men smiled at Andrew's earnest request and Sgt. Rivers answered immediately, "Of course son, I'll keep an eye on him while the doctor fixes you up."

Andrew smiled brightly, "Oh thank you!" and then looked down at the little kitten "Now you behave for Sgt. Rivers and once the doctor fixes my arm Dad and I will take you home."

Foyle suddenly realized the Andrew was completely convinced they would be keeping the kitten, and there were bound to be tears if Rose said no or someone came to claim it. But they would cross that bridge if and when they came to it.

Sgt. Rivers approached the desk and accepted the kitten from Andrew with a smile, "Don't worry lad, I'll take good care of him and bring him back to you just as soon as the doctor says I can."

Andrew nodded seriously, "Thank you Sgt. Rivers."

Foyle looked up, "Yes, thank you Sergeant, I appreciate this."

"Not at all Sir," and with that Rivers left the room kitten in hand.

"I told you Sgt. Rivers' would say yes Dad."

Foyle nodded, "And you were right Andrew now sit still so the doctor can have a look at your arm."

White smiled at the two of them as he crossed back to the desk, "Alright Andrew lets have a look. If you can just hold his arm up a bit Christopher…that's it, I'll just roll up his sleeve."

Once Andrew's sleeve had been rolled up it was fairly obvious where the break had occurred. The usually clean line of the arm became distorted about mid-way down and Foyle found himself swallowing hard. He was usually good with injuries but this was Andrew, the very idea, let alone the sight, of his son being injured made him feel slightly sick.

Andrew had buried his face in Foyle's shoulder but Foyle could still see him biting his lip. White was studying the arm carefully, "Well it's clearly broken the question is just whether he broke the radius as well as the ulna."

He looked at Andrew with a sympathetic smile, "I need have a good look at this Andrew and it's going to hurt." Andrew nodded but said nothing as he buried his head a little more firmly into his father's shoulder.

Foyle rubbed comforting circles on Andrew's back as White ran probing fingers along his arm trying to determine the severity of the break. When he probed the break itself Andrew whimpered softly and Foyle felt tears dampening his collar as he began to murmur soothingly to his son under his breath, "Just a little longer Andrew…"

After what felt like an eternity to both Foyles White's examination ended and the doctor cleared his throat. "He's definitely broke the ulna but there's no sign that he did any damage to the radius which is good, means it's a less severe break. It will still need casting though so I'll need to get my supplies organized and fetch some hot water before we set the arm. Speaking of which I might need a hand with that, its easiest with two people and I'll need you to hold Andrew. Is there anyone else who'd be willing to help?"

"Hugh Reid" Foyle said immediately, "Andrew knows him well and he's good with injuries. Just ask Sergeant Rivers to fetch Sergeant Reid. As far as the hot water goes there's a kettle and some bowls in the kitchen, Rivers or one of the constables can show you."

White nodded, "I'd like to give him something for the pain now" Foyle nodded gratefully and White quickly readied a syringe, "Alright Andrew this will sting a little, just hold your Dad's hand" before injected it smoothly into his exposed biceps.

Andrew flinched, squeezing Foyle's hand tightly and White gave him an apologetic smile, "Well done Andrew, just rest now I'll be back shortly" and with that he quietly left the room.

For several minutes the only sound in the room was Andrew's ragged breathing and Foyle's quiet assurances. Finally Andrew quieted and leaned wearily against his father. Foyle studied the pale little face with concern as he brushed the hair back from his son's forehead, "I'm proud of you Andrew, you've been very brave."

"It's going to hurt when Dr. White fixes my arm isn't it?"

Foyle nodded sadly, "Yes it will Andrew but the medicine will help and then you'll have a nice strong cast on your arm to help it get better."

Andrew thought about this and then looked up, exhaustion and pain clearly visible on his young face and Foyle's heart ached at the sight, "I want to go home Dad, I'm tired and I hurt" he paused as tears filled his eyes, "I want Mum, _oh Dad I just want to go home_."

Foyle's heart broke at his son's tearful plea and he gently gathered the sobbing boy more firmly into his arms running a hand over the back of his head as he rocked him slowly back and forth, "I know you do Andrew, you've been very brave today and I'm so proud of you. It's just a little more and then we can go home and have supper and read some of your new Chums Annual. Mum will be home tomorrow and you can tell her all about how you rescued the kitten. Shh Andrew I'm here son…"

Slowly Andrew's sobbing lessened and he sagged against his father completely spent from the pain and the efforts of being brave. Foyle held him close; running a hand over the back of his head and humming the words to a song he used to sometimes sing when Andrew was a baby.

After a little while he felt Andrew's finger's playing with his collar again and smiled fondly at his son. He had never worked out why Andrew found that so comforting but it was one puzzle he was happy to leave unsolved.


	6. Chapter 6

They sat in silence until there was a quiet knock on the door. Foyle dropped a soft kiss on Andrew's head and then called "Come in" and looked up to see Dr. White and his good friend Hugh Reid standing in the doorway.

Reid stepped into the room after the doctor concern evident in his eyes but when he spoke his voice was full of its normal cheerfulness. "Hello you two, Andrew the word is all over the station that you're the one who rescued the kitten that Sergeant Rivers is looking after at the front desk." Andrew nodded without lifting his head from Foyle's shoulder.

Reid smiled at him and then winked at Foyle, "We'd better watch out Christopher or he'll take our jobs, rescuing a kitten is certainly more then I've done today."

Foyle smiled back, grateful for Reid's attempt to cheer Andrew up, "Indeed. Were you able to find everything you needed doctor?"

White nodded, "Yes thank you, the other officers were very helpful." He looked Andrew over critically not liking how pale the little boy was, "Andrew, how are you feeling?"

"Alright Sir but my arm hurts and my stomach's starting to feel bad again."

White nodded sympathetically, unsurprised by this pronouncement, "You've done very well so far Andrew and it won't be much longer now. Sgt. Reid is going to help me fix your arm and then I'm going to put a nice strong cast on it for you."

Andrew nodded and White smiled at him before turning to the business at hand. "Alright Christopher I want you to get a good hold on him, best if you have him facing forward I think. Reid I'll need you to hold the arm steady while I set it alright?"

Both men nodded and Foyle helped Andrew turn carefully on his lap so his back was firmly against his father's chest and then wrapped a strong arm around his middle holding him in place. Reid waited until they were settled and then came up on Andrew's left side, gently ruffling his hair and clapping Foyle on the shoulder briefly before turning to look inquiringly at the doctor.

White had been busy with his plaster but now turned his attention to Andrew; he nodded at the arrangement and came forward promptly. "Right, Reid I'll need you to hold on just below his shoulder and wrist that's it. Alright Andrew hold tight to your Dad's hand." Andrew squeezed his eyes shut and gripped Foyle's free hand tightly with his right. White nodded at the other two men and then gave a quick tug on Andrew's arm.

Andrew gave a sharp cry of pain as the bones slide into alignment and tried to twist away but Foyle held him firmly. "Almost done Andrew, just hold on." White carefully ran his fingers along the bone and satisfied with the alignment he nodded to Foyle.

"Well done Andrew, I'm going to put the cast on now." Andrew nodded shakily, eyes still closed as tears slide down his cheeks. White carefully splinted the arm and then smiled at the Foyles, "I think we can do this with him sitting as he was before if you think that will be easier for him Christopher."

Foyle nodded and carefully maneuvered Andrew on his lap so he was sitting sideways again. Andrew immediately wrapped his right arm around Foyle's neck and buried his face in his father's shoulder. Foyle felt fresh tears wetting his already damp collar and ran a gentle hand over the back of Andrew's head, "I know Andrew I know…steady now…"

After a few minutes he had quieted again, "Can you sit up a little bit so Dr. White can put your cast on?" Andrew loosened his hold and sat up slightly. Foyle looked at White inquiringly and the doctor nodded and set about organizing his plaster.

"This will feel a bit odd Andrew but I need to you to sit as still as possible alright?" Andrew nodded and leant his head wearily against his father's shoulder while Foyle rubbed his back soothingly.

30 minutes later Andrew had a nice thick plaster cast on his arm and was practically asleep on his father's lap. White was tidying his supplies while Reid maintained his gentle hold on Andrew's left hand. He had held the arm steady while White worked and now they were just waiting for the cast to dry so they could fashion Andrew a sling. Foyle gave his friend a tired smile, "Thank you Hugh."

"My pleasure Christopher sounds like he's had quite the day."

Foyle nodded as he looked down at his son, "He certainly has. Not exactly sure what Rosalind will say when she gets back tomorrow, a kitten and a cast in less then 36 hours. She won't want to leave us alone for a night again anytime soon."

Reid laughed, "I should say not! Although I broke my fair share of limbs falling out of trees as a boy so it was probably just a matter of time."

"The amount of casts I've put on young tree climbers in the last eight years would suggest there is some truth to that." White said as he approached the group, "Now let's see how that cast's doing. Ah good nice and dry."

He walked over to his bag and withdrew a length of cloth that he quickly fashioned into a sling, "Sit him up a little Christopher and lets see if this will be the right size." Foyle helped Andrew sit up and White quickly slipped the sling over his head and arranged his arm in it. "Andrew how does that feel?"

"Heavy, I didn't think my arm weighed so much."

"That's the cast Andrew, does it feel too heavy on your neck?"

Andrew shook his head and leaned against his father, "I'm tired Dad."

"I know son, we'll go home just as soon as Dr. White says we can alright?"

"With my kitten?"

"Yes with the kitten." He and Rose would need to discuss it but the important thing now was getting Andrew home and comfortable and if that included a small tabby kitten then so be it. "Can we go then doctor?"

White gave Andrew another critical look and then nodded, "Yes I should say so" he withdrew a small bottle from his bag and handed it to Foyle, "One dose before bed and one after breakfast, he'll be fairly sore for the next few days. Make sure he sleeps with the arm elevated for the first few nights. I'll drop by tomorrow to see how he's getting on but if you have any concerns before that just give me a call. I wouldn't worry too much, it was a clean break and it should heal up nicely"

Foyle nodded, "Thank you doctor."

White was just gathered his things when Andrew spoke up, "Thank you for fixing my arm Dr. White."

White turned with a smile, "You're most welcome Andrew. Thank you for being such a brave patient." With a nod to Foyle and Reid he picked up his bag and left the room.

Foyle chewed his lip for a minute and then looked up at Reid, "Hugh could you run us home in one of the station cars? Between Andrew and the kitten I think it might be best."

Reid nodded at once, "Of course Christopher no trouble. Shall I fetch it now?"

"Err not just yet, I need to speak to Bradshaw before I leave, would you keep an eye on Andrew? "

Reid nodded and Foyle smiled his thanks before looking down and speaking softly to his son, "Andrew I need to speak to Inspector Bradshaw before we go home so I'm going to leave you with Mr. Reid alright?"

Andrew was half asleep but shook his head murmuring, "You said you'd stay."

Foyle sighed, "It will only be a few minutes Andrew and then I'll get the kitten on my way back alright?"

Andrew nodded reluctantly and Foyle stood, carefully passing his son to Reid who had seated himself in the other chair. Foyle smoothed the hair back from Andrew's forehead "Just rest son, I'll be back very soon."

The little boy nodded and rested his head against Reid's shoulder. Reid smiled up at Foyle, "We'll be fine Christopher" Foyle nodded a crossed quickly to the door.

True to his word Foyle was back in 5 minutes, kitten in hand, only to find Andrew fast asleep in Reid's arms. Hugh looked up at him and spoke softly, "He fell asleep almost as soon as you left. You might as well get your coat on and then you can take him while I fetch the car."

Foyle nodded and quickly shrugged into his coat, carefully placing the kitten in one pocket and putting his hat on before crossing back to Reid and gently gathering his son into his arms.

Andrew woke slightly as he changed arms, "Daddy?"

"Yes Andrew I'm here, just rest."

"Kitten?"

"Yes I have the kitten."

"Good" Andrew snuggled a little closer to his father as Foyle slowly made his way out of the office after Reid "Love you Daddy"

Foyle smiled fondly at his son, murmuring very quietly "And I you son." Sergeant Rivers smiled as he watched Detective Sergeant Foyle walk slowly out of the station, his son cradled in his arms and a little kitten poking out of his pocket.

The End.


End file.
